Crazier
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: REMADE! Oneshots, songfics, Puckabrina. I hope you like them! Rated T just in case
1. Crazier

**A/N: Hey guys, so as you know, this used to be a previous songfic, but now I'm just doing a bunch of songfics in one...so I don't really know what to call it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or any of these songs used.**

* * *

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find the wings,_

_But you came along and you changed everything,_

Sabrina was shuffling through her whole room trying to find her iPod. She found it, and for the first time in the whole week, she was calm. Puck had done horrible things that week, and she hated him for it.

Monday:

She woke up and noticed her iPod was missing. She found it an hour later in her food and Puck was laughing. Sabrina had Daphne use magic to "revive" it and it worked.

Tuesday:

Sabrina was at school, and then the cutest guy in the whole school came up to her, and stared at her in disgust as she was getting books out of her locker. "What? You've never seen a girl before?" She snapped. "No, I have, but I've never seen one who's lost their v-card in freshman year." He said back. "What? I didn't lose my v-card! Who told you that?" She blew up. "Robin" was the reply she got as he walked away.

Wednesday:

At school she got in a fight with Puck, and got sent to the principal's office and almost got suspended. Granny got mad at her, and she's pretty sure that Granny finally gave up on her.

Thursday:

Puck shredded up her report that she worked really hard on, and fed them to Elvis. She got an F. Her parents were disappointed and they wouldn't believe Sabrina that Puck shredded it up.

And now it was Friday. Puck didn't do anything drastically horrible that day, only the regular routine...pranks, name calling, the usual.

Sabrina was listening to music when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." It was Puck. "Grimm, I'm sorry. I hope your iPod is better, and I told Mason that you lost your v-card because he was always talking about how hot you were and how he wanted to have sex with you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. And I'll tell your teacher that I shredded up your report and you'll get an A again. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes"

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around,_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier,_

_Crazier_

* * *

**I ****hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, and please tell me what you think about it. Thanks!**


	2. When You're Gone

**A/N: I don't own Sisters Grimm, or the song When You're Gone. Thank you Avril Lavigne! I own the plot though. Please review, and no flames. Thank you! Enjoy.**

* * *

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you,_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing to,_

_And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_And make it ok,_

He was gone. He left her, but he promised he wouldn't. It was all Mirrors fault. If he hadn't started the war, he would've still been here with her.

She sat on her bed and cried. It was their anniversary today. Their 4th year of dating. She looked around the room and pulled out a photo album from her dresser drawer. There were pictures of them everywhere. She smiled at the memory of the park, where it was sunny and they had a stranger take their picture. She still remembered after that he said strawberries was his new favourite fruit. Because of her.

The next day, she didn't want to get out of bed even though she knew she had to. She dressed in black and said some words at his service. She couldn't believe it.

He was gone.

**Robin Puck Goodfellow**

**(1602-2013)**

**Beloved brother, son, boyfriend, friend and grandson**

**"Keep on fighting the war"**

I miss you

* * *

**A/N: Sorry he had to die...I just had to have one where he did. Please don't hate me. In other chapters, he'll be very well alive. Thanks! Be sure to review!**


	3. You Can Let Go

**A/N: This song is about Sabrina and Henry...so it's like a father/daughter oneshot. Sorry I've been doing a lot of depressing songs. So, I need some Puckabrina songs. So if you guys could help me with that, it would be appreciated. Just PM me or review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own You Can Let Go or Sisters Grimm**

* * *

_You can let go now daddy,  
You can let go,  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own,  
It's gonna be a little bit scary,  
But I want you to know,  
You can let go now daddy_

Sabrina was looking at her father in the hospital room. He was poisoned from Mirror. If only they checked the drink before he drank it. If only Uncle Jake wasn't away from the tent at the time. She felt two tears roll down her cheeks. Puck was holding her in his arms. And she felt almost safe. She turned away from her dad and cried into Puck's chest. Puck was calming her and swaying her rhythmically. "Sabrina." Henry called for her. She gasped and turned. "Yes daddy?" "I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Honestly, I'm alright with Puck being your soon to be husband. Its clear he loves you very much." He paused to cough. "Daddy, you're going to be alright. Uncle Jake just has to get a few more things and then you'll be better." Sabrina was a liar and she knew it. Uncle Jake already told her that there was no way to save him. "I'm sorry."

_You can let go_

And that is exactly what Henry Grimm did. He let go. "Daddy? DADDY?!" "Sabrina I'm sorry." "No...he can't be dead. He's just sleeping until the pain goes away. He can't die on me...not now." She was trying to shake her father awake. Puck pulled her towards him and let her pound his chest to let her go, but he didn't. He let her get all her anger out until she broke down crying.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh that was two very depressing chapters in a row. I need good music. Thanks! Review!**


	4. Give Me a Reason

**A/N: This is for y'all Dapherseed lovers! Thank you guest who gave me this song! Enjoy and review! Btw I already said that I don't own anything, so I'm not going to say it again.**

* * *

_Right from the start, you were a thief you stole my heart,  
And I, your willing victim,  
I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty,  
And with every touch, you fix them,  
Now you've been talking in your sleep, Uh oh,  
Things you've never say to me, Uh oh,  
Tell me that you've had enough,  
Of our love, our love,_

She was fed up with him. He was perfect one moment, and the next, he was so annoying. He was hot and cold at the same time. He was fun, but he was mad at the same time. She couldn't talk to her sister about this; she wouldn't understand. Her boyfriend wasn't like him. They may be related, but they were nothing alike.

She took in a shaky breath, "Maybe we're better off as friends."

He was struck back, "But why?"

She felt tears well up in her eyes, "Because it doesn't feel right. I should go."

The last she heard was, "Goodbye Daphne"

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough,  
Just a second, we're not broken just bent,  
And we could learn to love again, I never stopped,  
It's still written in the scars of our heart,  
We're not broken just bent, and we could learn to love again_

* * *

**A/N: Review or PM me more songs to do! Thanks!**


	5. Demons

**A/N: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IMAGINE DRAGONS! 3 So here it is! Puckabrina once again!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...but this story...duh**

* * *

_When the days are cold,  
And the cards all fold,  
And the saints we see are all made of gold,_

She was lonely. And she missed him. He left. He left her.

_When your dreams all fail,  
And the one's we hail,  
And the worst of all,  
And the blood's all stale,_

She had a dream that he was in the dark.

_I want to hide the truth,  
I want to shelter you,  
But with the beast inside,  
There's nowhere we can hide,_

He was in a dark tunnel crying for her; screaming for her to help him.

_No matter what we breed,  
It's still made of greed,  
This is my kingdom come,  
This is my kingdom come,_

She couldn't help him. She was stuck.

_When you feel my heat,  
Look into my eyes,  
It's where my demons hide,  
It's where my demons hide,_

She tried with all her might. And saved him, she did. They were running, and she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They were safe

_Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide,  
Its where my demons hide_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it doesn't make sense...so just review if it doesn't and PLEASEE no flames...they make me cry :'(. Thanks!**


	6. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: So this was supposed to be a normal fic, but it was too hard...so now its a friendship fic?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

* * *

_And all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed_

Sabrina POV:

I ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I looked at him. He looked new, and lost. Without a word he just dropped to the floor and started collecting his books. I helped him. He stood up and said it was alright

"Are you new here?" I asked sympathetically.

"Ya, do you mind showing me where all my classes are? Oh and my the way I'm Blake Parker," and he stuck out his hand. I laughed and stuck my hand out too.

"I'm Sabrina Grimm. And of course I'll show you where your classes are." We shook hands and he gave me his schedule.

"Well, well, well it looks like you're in luck Blake. You have all your classes with me," I said smiling. He grinned back.

"Well then let's get to class. Shall we?" he replied. I laughed and pulled him along. We arrived at the room and he opened the door.

"After you m'lady," he said trying to keep a straight face. I playfully slapped his arm.

"You're so cliché," I exclaimed but went anyway. I smiled as he took a seat next to me and we started talking. We could become really good friends

_All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is  
Everything has changed_

* * *

**A/N: So no Puckabrina, but I made it sweet. I think it's good to have friendship once in a while. So please review but please no flames. Thanks! Love y'all!**


	7. My Happy Ending

**A/N: Soo...here it is, a new song fic, for Crazier! But actually the song is Happy Ending!...so ya**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sister's Grimm or Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_You were everything,_  
_Everything that I wanted_  
_We were meant to be,_  
_Supposed to be,_  
_But we lost it_

**OOO**

Bradley POV:

The fairy whatever just came in and took my bride! Who does he think he is? Some king? **(A/N: Sorry I just had to do this...yes Bradley, he is a king...UNLIKE YOU!)** Whats his problem? He shouldn't have done that!

Sabrina was supposed to be _my_ wife! _We_ were supposed to get married! But she just ran away with that man. This should be against the law, and then the whole family just happens to know who he is? What was he, some friend?

She _never _mentioned a "Puck" before. And after he called her stinky, she _still_ loved him?

"What's wrong with this town? Thanks a ton, Sabrina, for leaving me at the alter. I thought we had something between us, but I guess we don't. You go live with your stupid fairy, with your stupid fairytale life. Leave me. Bradley Smith! We were supposed to have_ our _happy ending! What's wrong with you? Everyone knew we were supposed to be together. It was fate! You can't run away from your destiny and future! We used to be perfect and now we're not, for what? Some fairy?" I yelled to the empty church,

"You _stupid_ person. I was _everything _you wanted! I was _normal_! I was _rich_! **(A/N: Who cares if your rich? Puck's even richer but Sabrina doesn't love him for money, Bradley! You stupid, stupid boy!)** What's wrong with you? What's wrong with us?

Good-bye Sabrina Grimm.

Forever"

**OOO**

Its nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared,  
And letting me feel like,  
I was the only one,  
Its nice to know we had it all,  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done,

**OOO**

So much for my happy ending

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Ya sorry I put in all those authors notes...but look forward to the next chapter! Make sure to review!**


	8. Better Than Revenge

**A/N: So hey! I know I haven't been updating for a while...SORRY! But here's a new chapter for Crazier...and I'm trying my best to update Half Blood and Grimm...Related? and What Happened to Us?...so thanks you guys for all your support...and I love you all! And it's because of you guys and your encouraging reviews that keeps me going! Thanks...  
Disclaimer: So I don't own Sisters Grimm or Better Than Revenge...all rights go to Michael Buckley and Taylor Swift!**

* * *

_He's not a saint,  
and he's not what you think,  
He's an actor  
He's better known  
for the things that he does,  
on the mattress_

Sabrina POV:

Ugh the nerve of that man! He just thinks I'm one of those girls who love their emotions toyed with! Well, he was wrong! I wiped the tears from my eyes and chuckled bitterly. He did NOT know what was coming at him.

"Bradley, time for a little revenge."

**OOOO**

I pulled the hood over my head to cover my face. I saw the figure coming at me and I smiled, he remembered!

"Do what you do best," I say and I handed him a $200 gift card to Pinkberry. He took it from my hands and smiled, a smile that I knew all too well. Then he suddenly looked around as if someone was coming. He opened his wings and kissed me a full five seconds. I could feel the magic flow through my veins.

"So this is what it's like to become a fairy," I thought. Then two transparent blue wings popped from my back. He smiled at me and took off. I followed soon after.

**OOOO**

I woke up in the morning and my back was aching. I smiled at myself as I remembered last night's events. I took a quick shower and pulled on the sexiest outfit I could find. I looked in the mirror.

Perfect.

Now the fun begins. I pranced into the kitchen only to find a box sitting on the counter with the words "Sabrina Grimm" on the front. I carefully carried it up to my room and tucked it safely into my closet. Then I put on some make up and heard Bradley at the front door. I opened it up and invited him in for coffee but he said no and I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

Now the wrath of Sabrina Grimm is unleashed.

Puck came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel him move aside my hair and start to kiss my neck. I turned around and pecked him on the lips. I then turned around back to Bradley who was dumbstruck and told hem we were over and slammed the door in his face. Puck then proceeded to push me up against the door and feel me up.

"Puck, this wasn't part of the plan..." I started. He stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes with dark eyes.

"Sabrina, I want you," he stated and I let out a throaty moan. And as much as I thought I wouldn't like it, dating Puck Goodfellow was the best decision of my life...

Well, of course, after marrying him.

_He should keep in mind,  
Stealing other people's toys from the play ground,  
Won't make him many friends,  
He should keep in mind,  
He should keep in mind,  
There is nothing I do better than,  
Revenge_

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I tried to alter the lyrics to make it in a guy perspective...it didn't really work...but whatever...I hope you guys liked it! Love you! REVIEWWW**


End file.
